


Whoa Carter

by LunaSolTierra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolTierra/pseuds/LunaSolTierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another odd day at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa Carter

Sam was in the SG1 changing room, changing her shirt and bra because clumsy Felger had spilled his water on her.

She just had taken off her bra and grabbed another from her locker when Colonel O'Neill walks in.

'Whoa Carter.' A very surprise O'Neill said turning his head and covering his eyes thought he didn't leave the room.

Carter didn't even reacted, like this kind of thing didn't bother her at all.

'Damm Sir, you look like you've never seen a woman's breast before.' She said putting on her black bra on.

'I have... just... not yours.' He was trying really hard not to look at her while trying to stop his brain from thinking dirty thoughts.

'Well then now you have.' A smiling Carter said putting on her shirt and walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Colonel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
